


vampires will never hurt you

by britcom_babyyy



Series: vampire au [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M, Sadism, Vampire AU, Violence, alex is v out of character sorry, bc i could not stop thinking abt it, it was written in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britcom_babyyy/pseuds/britcom_babyyy
Summary: Alex doesn’t like being betrayed.
Relationships: Greg Davies & Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: vampire au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> massive thank you to my invaluable friend @owl_system for helping me brainstorm this n also look for a title <33 this would not exist without them
> 
> title shamelessly ripped from mcr

“I thought we had an understanding.” 

Greg jumps at the sound of another voice coming from the pitch black building behind him. “Alex?” he murmurs uncertainly, fumbling around in his pockets to find his phone and put his torch on. Before he can get a solid grip on it, he feels a cold hand gripping his wrist. “Very funny, Alex, you can let go now.” Greg tries to lighten the atmosphere with a laugh, which just rings out hollow in the crisp night air. 

“I don’t think so.” Alex’s voice is toneless, his skin turning colder by the second as he pulls greg into a nearby alleyway. It’s the first time Greg’s seen him like this, the first time since the initial incident that Greg’s truly doubted Alex’s humanity, his intentions, and almost understood the connotations of the term _vampire_. And yet he can’t believe, won’t believe that Alex would ever do anything to hurt him; sure, he’s clearly pissed off about _something_ , but it’s _Alex._ He has to believe that Alex would never hurt him.

Only seconds later, and Greg’s actually scared. Alex’s grip has shifted, tightened to somehow hold both of Greg’s hands in one of his. The six inches Greg has over Alex mean nothing now, not any more, not when Alex is as furious as this. Cold, calculated rage has taken over his companion. Because that’s what it is, and Greg can see it now, see how _naive_ he’s been to have ignored this integral facet of his friend. He should’ve done some research, should’ve tried to prepare for the worst, _just in case._

Greg takes another step backwards, Alex really starting to crowd his space now, face only inches away. The feel of a rough wall against his back has him tensing immediately, Alex’s eyes visible now in the dark. He’d always thought that the red eyes thing was a myth, but there’s no doubt about it - Alex’s eyes are burning scarlet, alight with rage. “What did i do..?” Greg murmurs, wondering if there’s anything he can say now, anything he hasn’t thought of to have the Alex he knows back. 

“You told him. You told Rhod, I know you did. he was trying to make me confess on national television, and who would have told him if not you?” Alex sounds steely and cold, breath icy against Greg’s face. It’s in that moment that he’s certain - he’s not making it out of this alley now. After everything, this is where it ends. Fear strikes through him all at once, the emotions he’s been repressing until now crashing to the surface. “Alex, please. I didn’t. please.” 

Greg’s disgusted to notice wetness spreading in his trousers, his fear clouding any rational thought. He’s powerless to move as Alex lunges for him, unable to fight as he feels what must be fangs puncturing where his neck meets his shoulder. Pain shoots through his body, and Greg tries one last time to reach the Alex that lies beneath this cold, sinister husk. “Please..” Red irises meet his own, but there’s no recognition there, no sympathy, only empty rage. Every nerve in Greg’s body feels like it’s on fire, splitting, decaying, until suddenly there’s nothing. 

A cruel and remorseless smirk dancing on the bloodstained face of a man he’s known, trusted for years is the last thing Greg sees before the black abyss swallows him whole.

———————————————————————————

Alex feels nothing except a grim satisfaction as Greg’s body hits the dirty pavestones. He’s done here. 


End file.
